dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DnDWiki:Eladrin
The Eladrin are a race of fictional creatures appearing in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. Introduced in the Planescape setting of AD&D 2nd edition and D&D 3rd edition, Eladrin were described as a type of celestial of chaotic good alignment and hailed from the plane of Arborea. In D&D 4th edition, eladrin are instead a race of fey beings, closely akin to elves. Publication history Eladrin debuted as several cards in the Blood Wars Card Game in 1995, including the Bralani, Coure, Firre Troops, Ghaele Elite, Noviere Raider, Shiere Crusaders, Faerinaal, Queen's Consort, Gwynarwhyf the Veiled, Tulani Champion, Tulani Warlord, and Faerie Queen Morwel. Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition (1989-1999) Eladrin first appeared in a D&D product in Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix II (1995). This book featured the greater eladrin: the tulani, the firre, and the ghaele. And the lesser eladrin: the bralani, the coure, the noviere, and the shiere.Baker, Rich, Tim Beach, Wolfgang Baur, Michele Carter, and Colin McComb. Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix II (TSR, 1995) Eladrin were further detailed, and presented as player character options in Warriors of Heaven (1999).Perkins, Christopher. Warriors of Heaven (TSR, 1999) Dungeons & Dragons 3.0 edition (2000-2002) The ghaele eladrin appears under the celestial entry in the Monster Manual for this edition (2000).Williams, Skip, Jonathan Tweet, and Monte Cook. Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) The firre eladrin appears under the celestial entry in the Manual of the Planes (2001).Jeff Grub, Bruce R. Cordell, David Noonan. Manual of the Planes (Wizards of the Coast, 2001) Savage Species (2003) presented the ghaele eladrin as both a race and a playable class.Eckelberry, David, Rich Redman, and Jennifer Clarke Wilkes. Savage Species (Wizards of the Coast, 2003) Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 edition (2003-2007) The bralani and ghaele eladrin appear in the revised Monster Manual for this edition (2003). The coure, the firre, the shiradi, and the tulani eladrin appear in Book of Exalted Deeds (2003). The book also details the Court of Stars, the celestial paragons of the eladrin: Morwel, Queen of Stars; Faerinaal, the Queen's Consort; and Gwynarwhyf, the Whirling Fury.Wyatt, James, Darrin Drader, Christopher Perkins. Book of Exalted Deeds (Wizards of the Coast, 2003) The eladrin's role in the tanar'ri uprising in the Abyss was detailed in Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss (2006).Jacobs, James, Erik Mona, and Ed Stark. Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss (Wizards of the Coast, 2006) Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition (2008-) Eladrin appeared in the preview product for 4th edition, Wizards Presents Races and Classes (2007).Michele Carter, Richard Baker, James Wyatt, David Noonan, Gwendolyn Kestrel, et al. Wizards Presents Races and Classes (Wizards of the Coast, 2007) Eladrin appear as one of the core player character races in the Players Handbook for this edition (2008). They are described as living in the Feywild and are akin to High Elves but with more powerful magical abilities.Heinsoo, Rob, Andy Collins, and James Wyatt. Player's Handbook. (Wizards of the Coast, 2008) All elven races have the humanoid type and the fey origin in 4th edition. The Eladrin also appear in the Monster Manual (2008) for this edition., which includes the eladrin fey knight, the eladrin twilight incanter, the bralani of autumn winds, and the ghaele of winter.Mearls, Mike, Stephen Schubert, and James Wyatt. Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2008) For the Forgotten Realms campaign setting, the Moon and Sun Elves are now subgroups of Eladrin, as described in the Forgotten Realms Player's Guide (2008). The shiere knight is an Eladrin racial Paragon Path in the Player's Handbook 2 (2009). Celestial eladrin Prior to 4th edition, Eladrins are all extraplanar outsiders that share a number of magical powers: *They possess Darkvision, the ability to see in the dark. *They are immune to electricity and petrification. *They are resistant to cold and fire. *They can speak with any creature that has a language. Types of Eladrin *'Coure' http://www.wizards.com/dnd/images/boed_gallery/75103.jpg - Spritelike eladrins that serve more powerful beings as messengers and scouts. *'Bralani' - Wild and feral eladrins that can assume the shape of a whirlwind or zephyr of dust, snow, or sand. *'Firre' http://www.wizards.com/dnd/images/boed_gallery/75104.jpg - Red-haired elven eladrins that protect works of art and the artists who create them. *'Ghaele' - Knights-errant of the celestials who quietly muster resistance and offer guidance to any of good heart. *'Noviere' - an aquatic eladrin that dwells on Ossa, the second layer of Arborea. *'Shiere' - serve and protect Arborea as the noble knights of the eladrin. *'Shiradi' http://www.wizards.com/dnd/images/boed_gallery/75106.jpg - Shiradis battle for freedom across the planes, helping the oppressed, deceived, and less fortunate. *'Tulani' - The ancient faerie lords of the eladrin, who roam seeking peace, beauty, and solitude. The Court of Stars The celestial paragons of the eladrins are collectively known as The Court of Stars. The members include: *'Faerinaal, the Queen's Consort' - Oversees the defense of the Court of Stars and liberates eladrins captured by evil forces. *'Gwynharwyf, the Whirling Fury' - Queen Morwel's loyal champion and a barbarian of unparalleled ferocity. *'Morwel, Queen of Stars' - The ruler of the eladrins and the Court of Stars. Former Members: *'Ascodel' - This former Royal Consort was tricked into a pact with the demoness Pale Night, condemning a generation of young eladrins to be eternally bound to the Abyssal layer of Androlynne. Ascodel died fighting to defend these children on Androlynne. *'Vaeros' - The predecessor of Faerinaal perished during a mission to the Abyss to liberate eladrins captured by the forces of evil. References Category:Outsiders